SuperHeroe
by HaruAnn
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 20 años y soy estudiante de medicina. Vivo aun con mis padres en una humilde pero comoda casa en la ciudad, no me gusta mucho salir a menos que sea por cuestones de estudio. Una vida comun y corriente ¿no? Bueno eso mismo pense yo hasta hace muy poco tiempo, hasta que descubri que tenia super poderes. IchiSaku
1. Capítulo 1 - El Comienzo de todo

**_Hola, soy nueva en la página y les traigo una historia que ya había subido en otra wed pero que quise compartir también por aqui aunque con varias modificaciones. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Los personajes principales del fic son:_**

 ** _De Naruto:_**

 ** _-Sakura Haruno_**

 ** _-Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _-Sasuke Uchiha_**

 ** _-Tenten_**

 ** _-Tsunade Senju_**

 ** _-Itachi Uchiha_**

 ** _-Hinata Hyuga_**

 ** _-Neji Hyuga_**

 ** _-Jiraiya_**

 ** _-Minato Namikase_**

 ** _Entre otros_**

 ** _De Bleach_**

 ** _-Ichigo Kurosaki_**

 ** _-Rukia Kuchiki (en este fic ella y Byakuya son Uchiha)_**

 ** _-Yoruichi Shihoin_**

 ** _-Toshiro Hitsugaya_**

 ** _-Jushiro Ukitake_**

 ** _-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_**

 ** _-Rangiku Matsumoto_**

 ** _-Sosuke Aizen_**

 ** _-Orihime Inoue_**

 ** _-Byakuya Kuchiki (Uchiha)_**

 ** _-Nemu Kurotsuchi_**

 ** _Entre otros_**

 ** _En el fic habrá de todo un poco: humor, aventura, acción, drama y claro, lo que nunca falta; romance. Sin mas que agregar por ahora, a leer. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, dudas, etc._**

 ** _Capítulo 1 - El Comienzo_**

 _―Otra vez lo mismo...― una joven de pelo rosa agarraba su mochila cargada de libros y cuadernos mientras se levantaba de la mesa y apagaba el televisor donde veía las noticias matutinas al momento en que desayunaba unas tostadas con jugo de naranja._

 _―¿A qué te refieres con que otra vez lo mismo, mi pequeña?― le preguntó su padre quien leía las noticias en el periódico a pesar de que las pasaban por el televisor._

 _La joven se puso al lado de Kizashi ―a esto me refiero, papá― señaló con el dedo unas cuantas de las noticias que su padre leía entretenidamente en el periódico ―"Los superchicos salvan el día otra vez" ,"Sasuke Uchiha rescata a unos jóvenes campistas", "Los hermanos Hyuga detienen un robo a mano armada", "los superchicos son lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a nuestro país"- leyó unos encabezados del periódico ―todos los días es igual― la pelirosa se dirigió a la salida de la casa ―estoy feliz de no haber nacido con ninguna habilidad de esas, debe ser tedioso tratar todos los días con estúpidos villanos que parecen no tener nada mejor que hacer con sus miserables existencias― dijo sonriente cerrando la puerta tras sí._

 _―¡Adiós Saku, cuídate mucho!― vocifero su madre desde la cocina al ver que su hija no se despidió._

 _―¡Adiós ma, adiós pa!― respondió corriendo hacia la estación de trenes que quedaba no muy lejos de su casa._

 _Ya sentada en el tren, sacó una historieta de superhéroes de su mochila y empezó a leer dónde se había quedado la noche anterior. Estaba muy entregada viendo el que se había vuelto su pasatiempo desde pequeña, hasta que cerca de su posición escuchó voces que la sacaron de su lectura._

 _―Es él... Es Naruto Uzumaki... Es uno de los superhéroes... Yo lo vi en la televisión... Es muy lindo... Nunca lo había visto en persona... Quiero su autografo... Yo quiero casarme con el― esos eran unos que otros de los comentarios que empezaron a circular de la multitud que veía con asombro a una persona que acababa de subir al tren._

 _Sakura miró curiosa ante la situación y efectivamente; ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, con una sonrisa radiante saludando a las personas que estaban cerca._

 _Luego de 15 minutos intentando leer tranquila y no poder gracias a los murmullos que no cesaron con la presencia de Naruto uno de los muy populares héroes; Sakura se levantó de su asiento ya que había llegado a su parada. Fue en ese mismo instante en que se sintió un estruendo en la estación subterránea; todos los pasajeros del tren se bajaron asustados ya que la tierra empezó a temblar como si alguien o más bien algo golpeara fuertemente el suelo sobre ellos._

 _Naruto salió corriendo del tren, se veía confundido por lo ocurrido. Toda la muchedumbre también salió empujando a todo el que tenían a su paso, aterrados por la situación, ya que ocurrió de un momento a otro y temían que un derrumbe los dejará atrapados en aquella estación subterránea._

 _Al por fin salir de la estación a empujones, lo que los ojos de la pelirosa y los dem_ _ás ciudadanos veían era impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo._

 _Esto no era uno de los ladroncillos que acostumbraban a robar tiendas o bancos, no era un asesino ni un violador o secuestrador, no, no era nada de eso. Esta vez era algo que nadie había visto nunca antes, era un ¿monstruo? ¿cómo es posible?._

 _La chica se quedó frisada viendo aquella escena mientras las demás personas salían corriendo despavoridas alejándose lo más que podían de ese ser. La pelirosa miró a un lado y vio como el rubio que hace unos minutos estaba en su mismo tren se rodeaba de unas llamas y salía volando hacia esa criatura para atacarla._

 _―¡Sasuke!― gritó el rubio al ver a su amigo allí atacando a la enorme bestia con lo que parecía ser electricidad que salía de su mano derecha ―¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿De dónde salió?!_

 _―Salió de la nada hace menos de un minuto― respondió el azabache posicionándose al lado de su rubio amigo ―por suerte, los demás y yo ya estábamos aquí cuando esa cosa apareció― dijo señalando a los demás de su equipo quienes llevaban a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro._

 _De un momento a otro Sakura sintió como una fuerte brisa rozó su cuerpo moviendo su blusa y despeinando su largo cabello rosa ―señorita, salga de aquí por favor― le ordenó amablemente pero a la vez preocupada, una chica de largos y bonitos cabellos azulados. Llevaba consigo a unos niños en los brazos que aparentemente estaban en peligro. Sakura la miró sorprendida, era una de los dos hermanos mellizos Hyuga, Hinata ―¡Váyase!― volvió a ordenar la joven de grises ojos al ver que la ojiverde no salía de su estado de shock._

 _―Sal de aquí con esos niños, Hinata― interrumpió un pelinegro con anteojos negros que apareció de la nada ―yo me encargo de ella― dijo haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera y saliera a una velocidad impresionante con esos niños en sus brazos._

 _―Joven, venga conmigo― el chico frívolo y raro agarró a Sakura de su brazo y la haló empezando a correr con ella. ―¡Estás loco, cuidado!― dijo alarmada la joven al ver como el muchacho corría en dirección a unos autos estacionados justo a unos metros de ellos, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con los vehículos lo cual nunca sucedió ya que los atravesaron cuán fantasma lo haría._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos y vio sorprendida como traspasaba uno de los vehículos ―bien, ya llegamos― dijo el chico que la tenía sujetada de su brazo, sacándola de su asombro. La dejó en un lugar donde habían cientos de civiles ―no hay de que temer, aquí estarán a salvo― dijo para luego soltar su brazo e irse por donde vino ―ese es Shino, Shino Aburame, el chico que traspasa objetos y puede volverse invisible― dijo una niña que estaba con su mamá abrazada en el lugar en donde la había dejado el chico._

 _Ella y los demás civiles estaban en un lugar rodeado por una especie de campo de fuerza de color azul creado por Tenten, una chica capaz de construir lo que ella quisiera con energía. ―No salgan de este lugar― ordenó la castaña encima de aquel campo protector, a lo que todos asintieron mirando aterrados a aquel monstruo._

 _Shouyi, Neji, Hinata, y Shino se encargaban de poner a los civiles a salvo mientras Naruto y Sasuke luchaban contra el monstruo._

 _Shouyi estaba en el otro lado, contrario de donde estaban Sakura y los civiles. Este se había convertido en un gigante cubriendo con su cuerpo a los civiles que se encontraban en ese extremo de la extensa avenida. Hinata, Neji y Shino se encargaban de buscar a las personas que encontraban en los edificios o establecimiento cercanos del peligro para llevarlos al campo de energía de Tenten o al escudo humano hecho por Shouyi._

 _Mientras, Naruto cubría al ser con fuego, Sasuke Uchiha lo golpeaba con una especie de rayo que este tenía sostenido en la mano haciendo que el monstruo tambaleara a punto de caerse. Fue ahí cuando Sakura se percató de que en el lugar en donde ese monstruo estaba por caerse había un pequeño cachorrito. ―¡Tenten!― Sakura llamó a la muy conocida heroína quien protegía a los civiles con su campo de energía. Esta miró a la pelirosa al escuchar que alguien la llamaba ―¡en esa tienda! deben rescatar a ese perrito― señaló el lugar en donde estaba el indefenso animal llorando a punto de ser aplastado. La castaña ignoró la advertencia de la desconocida de cabello rosa y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía._

 _Sakura al ver esto salió corriendo del campo de energía sin ningún aviso a rescatar al pequeño cachorro que se encontraba apenas al cruzar la calle. Algunas personas la vieron irse pero no hicieron nada, ni siquiera avisarle a Tenten quien estaba encima del escudo concentrada adjunta de lo que había hecho la ojiverdes._

 _Sakura llegó a la tienda donde estaba el animal y lo tomó con sus manos, iba a salir de la tienda rápidamente pero fue inútil porque justo en ese momento Sasuke y Naruto le dieron el último golpe al monstruo provocando_ _que este cayera muerto encima de la pelirosa y el cachorrito._

 _―_ _¡Noo!― gritó Tenten al darse cuenta de la situación justo en el último momento cuando Sakura estaba por salir ilesa. La castaña salió corriendo al lugar donde había caído el ser pero ya era tarde._

 _―_ _¿Tenten que es lo que pasa?― preguntó el rubio descendiendo de su vuelo y quitando las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo._

 _Sasuke, Neji, Shouyi, Shino y Hinata se acercaron a sus dos compañeros héroes seguidos de una gran multitud que había visto triste lo sucedido con la valiente y temeraria chica._

 _―_ _Ella murió por mi culpa, esa chica fue aplastada por mi descuido― respondió finalmente la castaña cayendo de rodillas. Naruto, Sasuke y los demás miraron al lugar señalado por Tenten al comprender la situación, habían dejado morir a alguien y ahora los 7 se sentían culpables por no poder haber hecho algo para salvarle._

 _Luego de unos momentos de un sepulcral silencio en aquel lugar por parte de absolutamente todas las personas que estaban allí debido a la lamentable muerte de la chica, una pequeña niña llamó la atención de todos haciendo que levantarán la vista._

 _―_ _¡Miren! Un perrito y una cosa rosada― dijo inocentemente la niña viendo como la chica de pelo rosa traspasaba al monstruo aún con el perrito en las manos dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los 7 superhéroes que no podían creer lo que veían._

 _―_ _Etto...¿hola?― dijo ella incrédula al ver tantas miradas posadas en ella sin un rasguño en todo su cuerpo ni en el cuerpo del cachorro._

 _Nadie podía creer lo que veía, la muchacha había traspasado aquella criatura como lo hacía Shino Aburame al atravesar objetos._

 _―_ _¿Como hiciste eso?― Sasuke se acercó a Sakura de una manera amenazante ―¿Quien eres?_

 _Sakura puso al cachorro en el suelo y antes de que respondiera algo Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella aunque ni siquiera la conocía ―¡oh estoy tan feliz, dattebayo!― la abrazo fuerte con lágrimas estilo cascadas en los ojos._

 _—Jeje gracias— dijo la chica nerviosa mirando al monstruo inerte tras ella sin entender como había salido de allí ilesa. Luego miró al suelo al sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban la superficie —por favor bájeme— le pidió amablemente al rubio al ver como se elevaba lentamente del suelo._

 _Las caras de asombro de los presentes se hacía mucho más grande ―por favor, bájeme― volvió a pedirle al rubio mirando como cada vez se elevaba más del piso. ―Por favor Naruto-san a mi no me agradan mucho las alturas― volvió a decirle al rubio ya algo molesta. Todos se quedaron viéndola mucho más sorprendidos y fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el rubio no la estaba sujetando y estaba abajo mirando la escena desde allí ―etto...yo estoy aquí señorita― dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca._

 _―_ _¿Aahh qué? ¿qué pasa?― Sakura se espantó y su cuerpo se prendió en llamas provocando un grito en los civiles que veían la escena. La chica puso sus manos delante de ella ―¿eh? ¿eehh? ¿queeee?― se sobresalto aún más al verlas encendidas ―¡me estoy quemando! ¡auxilio!― la chica movía las manos intentando inútilmente apagar las llamas que la envolvían._

 _―_ _¿Que significa esto, Neji?― le preguntó con asombro el Uchiha al genio Hyuga; ya que este aparte de tener súper velocidad como su hermana, tenía una habilidad llamada "detección de poderes" la cual sirve para detectar a personas con super habilidades ―primero atraviesa a ese monstruo como lo hace Shino y ahora manifiesta los poderes de Naruto._

 _―_ _Es fácil― respondió el castaño de ojos grises ―ella es como nosotros, tiene superpoderes― culminó llamando la atención de sus compañeros que volvieron a mirar a la chica moviéndose como loca intentando apagarse inútilmente ―no se cómo no lo senti antes― volvió a decir el Hyuga algo confuso._

 _―_ _¡¿Qué?! eso es imposible, yo no... yo no puedo tener súper poderes― dijo exaltada aún flotando con su cuerpo cubierto de fuego al escuchar al Hyuga mayor decir aquello. ―esto…esto no puede ser posible._


	2. Capitulo 2 - Nueva vida

**_He vuelto de nuevo con el segundo cap. Espero les guste_**

 ** _AngelZafir0 aqui es justo cuando aparece Kakashi xD_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2 – Nueva Vida_

 _Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez — "ella es como nosotros, tiene súper poderes" —. No podía creer que Kami-sama le estuviera haciendo algo así a ella. De todas las personas en el mundo resulta que ella es una más de los "afortunados" que nacieron con esas extrañas habilidades que realmente nadie sabe de donde provienen ni el motivo por el cual algunos nacen con estas y otros no._

 _Pero ahí estaba ella, en la habitación de una gran mansión ubicada en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad recostada en una gran cama que se asimilaba a la de una persona de la realeza._

 _De un momento a otro alguien llamó a la puerta de la recién habitada habitación sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos —pase._

 _—Hola Sakura-san, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó la joven de ojos grises y largos cabellos azules al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras sí._

 _Habían pasado un par de horas de lo ocurrido con el monstruo en la ciudad y el recién descubrimiento de los poderes de Sakura. Fue llevada por Naruto y los demás a aquella gran mansión donde se encontraba ahora ya que los medios televisivos no se hicieron esperar y la pelirosa se sentía muy confundida y nerviosa por todo lo sucedido. Allí fue donde luego de un rato de intentar varias veces extinguir el fuego que la envolvía, este se apagó._

 _Sakura sujetó su frente y cerró los ojos con pesadez —definitivamente no estoy como quisiera, descubrir de un momento a otro que eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza…— dejó de hablar al momento de analizar esas últimas palabras que salieron de su boca sin pensar —lo siento mucho, Hinata-san, no quise decir eso…— dijo sentándose en la cama avergonzada de haberle llamado indirectamente fenómeno en su cara a la pobre Hinata._

 _Hinata lanzó una pequeña risa —descuida, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que somos, supongo— se sentó al lado de Sakura sin tocarla —igual me gusta mucho esto de serlo, ya que gracias a eso puedo ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Y estoy segura de que a ti también con el tiempo te gustará serlo— dijo brindándole una sonrisa a Sakura._

 _—No entiendo porque lo dices— la miró confusa._

 _—Fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida por un cachorrito— empezó a explicarle —o estás muy loca o simplemente eres alguien con un enorme corazón que se preocupa por los demás— sonrió tiernamente a la joven._

 _—Lo más probable es que sea la primera opción— respondió irónicamente Sakura._

 _—No lo creo, yo siento que más bien es la segunda opción— concluyó levantándose de la cama dispuesta a salir de la habitación —si necesitas algo solo llama— dijo cerrando la puerta. Sakura respiró profundo y se volvió a recostar en la cama. En ese momento solo quería dormir y despertar de aquella que para ella no era más que una pesadilla._

* * *

 _En otro lado de la ciudad._

 _—¿Pinche Sakura, donde estas?— preguntaba un pelinaranja mirando el reloj mientras caminaba de aquí para allá —¡juro por Dios, Buda y Piccoro daimaku que si no llega la colgaré por las pelotas!_

 _—¿Ichigo, estas consciente de que Sakura es mujer y por ende no tiene pelotas?— le preguntó Mizuiro a su desesperado amigo._

 _—¡Me va valiendo madres que no tenga pelotas! Si no viene con el trabajo que debemos entregarle al profesor Kakashi estamos más que jodidos._

 _—Yo ya quiero que llegue mi Sakurita-chan— dijo cantando un ilusionado Keigo —así podré decirle cuanto la amo y que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado— empezó a bailar imaginándose que lo hacía con la pelirosa. Ichigo lo miraba con un tic en el ojo. Cada vez que Keigo hablaba de su amor por Sakura, le daban unas enormes ganas de golpearlo a más no poder._

 _—Ya se ha tardado dos horas o hasta más, no llegó a la primera clase y aun no da rastros de vida ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? —preguntó preocupado Mizuiro mirando su celular._

 _—Seguro esta poniéndose más hermosa para mí— Keigo siguió bailando con corazoncitos en los ojos y sangre en la nariz imaginándose a Sakura en posiciones no muy sanas._

 _—Si Sakura no llega a esta clase la mataré, la entierrare y luego la volveré a sacar para matarla nuevamente…—seguía diciendo el pelinaranja con cara de psicópata desquiciado._

 _A esa parte de la ciudad en la universidad de Sakura aun no habían llegado las noticias más recientes sobre el ataque del monstruo y mucho menos de lo ocurrido con Sakura ya que estaban en plena clase y no se habían enterado de nada._

* * *

 _Sakura miró su reloj y se sobresaltó al ver qué hora era y salió corriendo de aquella habitación dejando la cama desarreglada y hasta almohadas tiradas en el suelo. Bajó las escaleras a la misma velocidad encontrándose con un calvo que iba subiendo igual de apresurado._

 _—¡Ah! — gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando chocaron las miradas y detuvieron su apresurado andar —¿Quién coño eres tú, rarita con salsa rosa untada en la cabeza?— le preguntó el hombre a Sakura._

 _—¡¿Perdón?! ¿a quién le dijiste así, maldito calvo de mierda?! — le devolvió el insulto de la misma manera._

 _—Ikkaku, esas no son formas de dirigirte hacia una dama— los interrumpió un apuesto hombre de largos cabellos blancos que subía tranquilamente por las escaleras. Sakura sintió una enorme vergüenza al comportarse de esa manera y que ese hombre de semblante tan serio y cortes pero a la vez amable y dulce la haya visto en esas._

 _Hizo una reverencia aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era, ese hombre le inspiraba mucho respeto —me disculpo por mi comportamiento señor…_

 _—Ukitake, Ukitake Jushiro— le respondió amablemente —no tienes porque disculparte, tu solo te has defendido como has podido— le brindó una sonrisa —pero tú, Ikkaku…—miró al mencionado —tu si deberías disculparte con la señorita— lo miró fijamente y este resignado le pidió una disculpa a Sakura._

 _—Fue un gusto conocerlo Ukitake-san, Sakura Haruno a sus ordenes— le sonrió —pero si me disculpa debo irme ya— volvió a dirigirse al peliblanco con una reverencia._

 _—El placer fue todo mío, señorita Sakura— tomó su mano y le plantó un sutil beso._

 _—¿Y yo que, soy invisible o qué? — preguntó ofendido el pelón. Sakura lo miró burlona e ignoró su pregunta._

 _—Con permiso— empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia abajo con las miradas atentas de Ikkaku y Jūshiro._

 _—Amargada cabeza de salsa rosa— susurró molesto Ikkaku —¿en serio ella pertenecerá a este equipo, digo, es otra chica "especial" no?_

 _—No lo sé, eso quedará a decisión suya pero realmente sería interesante tenerla aquí— respondió el peliblanco volteando su mirada hacia arriba y empezando nuevamente su rumbo junto a un indignado Ikkaku._

* * *

 _Luego de unos minutos logró salir al jardín y allí se encontró con ciertas personas más o menos conocidos para ella —¡Naruto, Hinata-san! Qué bueno que al fin los encuentro— dijo acercándose a donde estaban estos dos acompañados de Shouyi, Tenten y Shino._

 _—¡Que bueno verte Sakura-chan! — Respondió un feliz Naruto quien estuvo a punto de tocar a la pelirosa hasta que recordó que cualquier contacto físico con ella no era recomendable así que se aguantó las ganas —¿A dónde te diriges? — le preguntó confuso._

 _—Pues la vida sigue después de todo y debo ir a la universidad urgentemente así que les agradecería de todo corazón que me entregaran mi mochila— pidió y todos los presentes se miraron entre sí._

 _—¿Te refieres a la mochila con la que venias? — preguntó Tenten conociendo la respuesta. La ojijade asintió con la cabeza._

 _Todos volvieron a mirarse unos con otros —etto, Sakura-chan— el rubio señaló con su dedo una pequeña pila de cenizas negras —allí está tu mochila._

 _Sakura sintió como el alma, el espíritu, la sangre, el corazón, toda su vida pasaba por delante de ella. En aquella mochila estaba nada más y nada menos que el trabajo que definiría si ella y su compañero de equipo (Ichigo) aprobaban o no la clase del gran maestro Kakashi Hatake._

 _Todos miraron la cara de muerta en vida que había puesto la joven de cabellos rosas —y yo que pensé que mi vida no podría ir peor— el alma le salió por la boca horrorizando a todo el que la vio._

 _—No te pongas así, quizás el profesor entienda tu situación en particular—habló inexpresivo el mas callado del grupo, Shino._

 _—Es que no entiendo ¿porqué mi mochila se quemó y mi ropa quedó intacta? — pregunto confusa y las vez desesperada por lo de su mochila._

 _—Lo que pasa es…— empezó a explicar sabiamente Naruto ya que él era el portador de aquel poder que lo envolvía en fuego y él más que nadie tenía la respuesta a aquella interrogante —¿hmmm como te explico para que me entiendas, dattebayo? — se rascó la nuca y empezó su explicación —bien, la razón por la que tu ropa no se quemó así como tu mochila, es que las partículas incandescentes por las que está constituido el fuego se unieron a las moléculas de tu ropa así como las de tu tejido adiposo de tal manera que la tela de tu ropa por medio de una fusión de iones y electrones causadas por la oxidación se combinaron debido a la densidad subatómica que estas desprendían. Mientras que tu mochila no estaba tan próxima al contacto con tu piel y eso provoco un deslizamiento de las moléculas del fuego y estas por medio de la combustión quemaron e hicieron cenizas tu mochila._

 _Todos quedaron con cara de "¿qué mierda acaba de decir?" a excepción de Hinata que quedó embobada ante tal "sapiencia" por parte del rubio que le había robado el corazón desde que lo conoció._

 _—Oook, lo que tu digas….— dijo no muy convencida Sakura ante la explicación tan "clara" del rubio —gracias por esclarecer esa duda— volvió a mirar el reloj —bueno ya me voy— se giró hacia la salida pero justo en ese momento llegaron Neji y Sasuke._

 _—No te puedes ir— dijo con voz de mando el azabache recién llegado._

 _—¿Perdón? — se giró nuevamente a mirar al que había dicho aquellas palabras._

 _—Acabas de descubrir ese poder que tienes, no puedes irte así como si nada— volvió a hablar el líder de aquel grupito de súper chicos._

 _—Andar por ahí así y más ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe gracias a los medios de televisión no es recomendable— dijo esta vez el genio Hyuga— tenemos que saber con exactitud de que va ese poder tuyo y creemos tener una vaga idea de cuál podría ser tomando en cuenta lo sucedido._

 _—Ammh…._

 _—Lo primero que pasó fue el uso de los poderes de Shino cuando atravesaste al monstruo y según lo que nos cuenta, él te había llevado de la mano hacia el escudo de Tenten— empezó a resumir Neji —segundo; usaste inconscientemente los poderes de Naruto y esto ocurrió cuando este último te abrazó._

 _Sakura empezó a hablar luego de escucharlo —tomando eso en cuenta ¿mis poderes son los de copiar los poderes de otros mediante el contacto físico, no?— dijo al analizar la situación._

 _—Exactamente eso es lo que pensamos, aunque esa teoría no podemos confirmarla completamente— dijo otra vez el Uchiha —es por eso que deberías quedarte aquí…—la rosada lo interrumpió._

 _—Al contrario— todos la miraron confusos —si ese es mi poder entonces la única manera en la que estaré bien y continuare mi vida normal es alejándome de ustedes._

 _—Pero Sakura-san, aquí estarás a salvo, podremos ayudarte a controlar…— esta vez Hinata fue la interrumpida._

 _—Aunque odie totalmente esta situación, es mi problema y yo lo resolveré de alguna manera. No me quedare aquí a convertirme en superhéroe ni nada de eso. Seguiré con mi vida tal y como he hecho hasta ahora— hizo una corta reverencia de agradecimiento —Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi pero hasta aquí, realmente fue un gusto conocerlos, nunca pensé que pasaría y menos de esta manera— se volvió a girar sobre su propio pie —Les pido que se mantengan lejos de mi porque si ese es el caso y mis poderes se deben al contacto físico con aquellos con poderes entonces lo mejor será estar muy lejos de ustedes._

 _—¿Y cómo descartas el hecho de conocer a otros más con poderes y aun no lo sepas? — volvió a hablar el Uchiha._

 _—Porque hasta ahora nunca me había pasado esto hasta que tuve la desdicha de toparme con ustedes…— agachó la cabeza —lo siento, no los culpo de esto que me pasó, ustedes solo hacían su trabajo y me salvaban como a cualquier civil de los que estaban allí pero igual fue la peor desgracia que me ha pasado— salió corriendo con deseos de llorar._

 _—Hmp no es más que una molestia, vamos— dijo Sasuke girándose hacia la entrada de la mansión perteneciente a su familia._

 _—Pero debemos ayudarla, debe estar asustada es por eso que lo ha dicho, vamos por ella— dijo Naruto levantándose del banquillo en donde se encontraba sentado._

 _—Ella ya ha tomado su decisión, es su problema— siguió caminado seguido de Shouyi quien comía papas, Shino y Neji._

 _El rubio siguió en su posición —está muy lejos de la ciudad, no dejare que se vaya sola._

 _—Yo tampoco— dijo Tenten colocándose al lado del decidido rubio._

 _Hinata se levantó decidida a ir con sus dos compañeros hasta que una seria e imponente voz la detuvo —Hinata, tú no iras— habló su hermano como si hubiese leído las intenciones de su hermana melliza. La cual como por instinto obedeció y siguió al grupo que iba a entrar en la mansión._

 _—¿Cuándo dejaras de tratar así a Hinata, eh Neji? — preguntó molesta la castaña._

 _—Te responderé esa pregunta cuando sea de tu incumbencia— le respondió sin siquiera mirarla._

 _—Eres un maldito imbécil arrogante, vámonos Naruto— dijo halando a su rubio amigo por el brazo._

 _—Maldito imbécil arrogante y todo pero así estas mas enamorada que doña Florinda, dattebayo— le susurró divertido el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la salida._

 _—¡Cállate Naruto!, tu más que nadie sabes que nada pasará entre yo y ese idiota._

 _—¿Por Rukia-chan, no?_

 _Tenten agachó la mirada —por eso y porque es un imbécil de primera clase. No sé como Rukia lo aguanta._

 _—De acuerdo contigo, dattebayo. Hay que decirle a Rukia-chan que te lo regale— puso una mano en su nuca._

 _—Narutoooo, no me ayudas en nada cabeza de chorlito— Tenten le dio un zape._

 _—Ay— se sobó el golpe —perdón._

* * *

 _—¿No quieres a esa chica en el grupo?_

 _—Me da igual— respondio Sasuke a la pregunta del Hyuga._

 _Hinata se incluyo timidamente en la conversacion —su poder es muy interesante y pues se ve que es una chica muy noble._

 _—Claro, tan noble que no le interesa en lo adsoluto estar aqui y proteger a las personas con esa habilidad con la que fue premiada al nacer, no le veo lo noble— volvio a hablar el Uchiha —esa chica no es mas que una molestia que tuvo suerte. Ojala ni se vuelva a aparecer por aqui._

 _Neji se rio de lado —¿es idea mia o esa chica a causado impacto en ti?_

 _—¿De que rayos hablas?_

 _—Es que generalmente no le tomas importancia a nadie— dejo de hablar al sentir la mirada asesina de Sasuke puesta sobre el_ — _solo decia, no te enojes._

 _—Ridiculo._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos, un grupo de personas veía interesado un gigantesco monitor dentro de una especie de laboratorio en donde se transmitían las noticias de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en la ciudad de Konoha._

 _—Enviamos a aquella criatura a destruir la ciudad y esos niñatos se interponen— habló cantando un joven de cabellos negros y unas extrañas plumas en la cara._

 _—¿Qué esperabas Yumichika? Ese estúpido lagarto gigante no era más que un experimento fallido, sabíamos que eso pasaría— dijo esta vez una mujer._

 _—Soi Fong tiene razón— secundó un hombre rubio a la joven de negros cabellos —no era más que una prueba, la cual falló ridículamente._

 _—Interesante…— empezó a hablar otro de ellos interrumpiendo su charla —otra mas— dijo mirando en la pantalla a cierta pelirosa flotando en el aire con llamas en su cuerpo. Se lamió los labios como saboreando lo que sería un suculento plato._

 _Todos los presentes miraron más interesados la pantalla al observar el particular interés que mostraba su líder ante esta muchacha —je, al parecer le interesa este nuevo descubrimiento ¿o me equivoco, Lord Orochimaru? — interrumpió el breve silencio otro de esos hombres, Minato Namikase._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la universidad de Sakura, un joven de cabellos naranjas miraba nervioso el reloj y la puerta del salón continuamente._

 _De un momento a otro vio como la cerradura de la puerta se movía en señal de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar —"esa debe ser Sakura" — pensó al ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que aun no era tarde y conociendo a su maestro Kakashi; este llegaría quizás 15 o 30 minutos después de la hora en que su clase iniciaba._

 _—Yooo— saludó al entrar el maestro. El mundo del pobre Ichigo se fue abajo al ver aquel hombre de blancos cabellos._

 _— "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" —dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre — "¿todo el cuatrimestre llegando tarde y justo hoy se le ocurre llegar temprano"— Ichigo pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor pero se equivocó totalmente al escuchar las siguientes palabras de su maestro._

 _—Quiero sus trabajos en mi escritorio ahora— dijo con tono amable y una sonrisa sádica debajo de su máscara que nadie notó._

* * *

 _Sakura apresuró el paso al sentir dos figuras acercarse a ella—¿No les quedó claro que no quiero que se acerquen a mi? — dijo la pelirosa limpiándose unas pocas lagrimas que ya habían brotado de sus ojos._

 _—Venimos a llevarte a tu casa o a donde te dirijas— dijo la castaña poniéndose a un lado de la chica._

 _—No gracias, yo puedo llegar sola— contradijo la rosada —no deben molestarse._

 _—Estas muy lejos de la ciudad, no llegaras hoy si te vas caminando— dijo el rubio poniendo del otro lado de ella._

 _—Naruto y yo podemos llevarte— volvió a ofrecerse la morena._

 _—Repito; no gracias, no tengo ganas de volver a ver mi cuerpo en llamas o tal vez lanzando esas cosas azules que tú haces, Tenten— dijo con cara de fastidio._

 _—No debes de preocuparte por eso, no te tocaremos— dijo la chica abriendo sus manos delante de la cara de la rosada._

 _—Escuchen… les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho pero que les quede claro una cosa, ustedes y yo no somos amigos, no somos nada así que de una vez por todas déjenme en paz, no se acerquen a mí._

 _—Pero que gruñona eres— se rio Tenten molestando a la ojiverde —elévame Naruto— le guiño un ojo y el rubio captó inmediatamente el mensaje._

 _—Entendido— Naruto empezó a florar en el aire encima de ambas chicas._

 _Sakura lo miró fastidiada —¿ya decidieron largarse de una vez?_

 _—No exactamente— respondió Tenten con una sonrisa malvada._

 _Con su poder de formar cosas con aquella extraña energía azul, sujetó a Naruto por la cintura mientras que con su otra mano le lanzaba la misma energía a Sakura envolviéndola por la cintura también._

 _—¿Qué coño creen que hacen? suéltenme— dijo una molesta Sakura intentando zafarse de esa energía que la envolvía._

 _—Bien Naruto ya vámonos— dijo nuevamente la castaña. Naruto se elevo mucho mas del piso llevando consigo a Tenten y luego a una Sakura que parecía una simple trapo viejo colgado intentando soltarse de allí._

 _—No te recomiendo que sigas moviéndote así, si logras zafarte caerás de unos 30 o 40 metros de altura, ¿es eso lo que deseas? — habló irónicamente Tenten._

 _—¡Claro que no! Por eso bájenme de una vez— hablaba cada vez mas cabreada._

 _Naruto ignorando lo dicho por la pelirosa —les recomiendo que se sujeten— dicho esto su cuerpo se llenó de fuego ya que solo así podía acelerar su vuelo._

 _Sakura gritaba como loca mientras Tenten se reía —me encanta esto… ¡oye Sakura! — le gritó ya que el viento no permitía prácticamente escuchar nada —¿a dónde es que vas por cierto?_

 _La chica quedó un poco pensativa, ir a la universidad ya no era una buena idea tomando en cuenta que el trabajo de investigación que había hecho con Ichigo el día anterior había quedado hecho cenizas — "como lamento no habérselo dado a él para que lo llevara" — pensó con aura depresiva. —Supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa— gritó._

 _Ya que no tenia de otra les dio las instrucciones de donde quedaba su casa y Naruto las siguió al pie de la letra llegando en menos tiempo de lo que se debería tomar._


	3. Capitulo 3 - Hola Rukia

_Capitulo 3 – Hola Rukia_

 _En la universidad de Konoha, un pelinaranja veía como con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más a la reprobación de esa asignatura._

 _—_ _Sakura Haruno, Ichigo Kurosaki..._ _—_ _uno de los nombrados miró al profesor con cara de terror ya que la otra mencionada no estaba allí_ _—_ _dado que no entregaron su trabajo, acaban de reprobar la materia_ _—_ _dijo sin más el profesor Kakashi._

– _Pero profesor, Sakura ni siquiera está aquí, ella tiene nuestro trabajo, quizás llegue un poco más tard..._ _—_ _intentó llegar a un acuerdo para salvarse el cuello pero su maestro lo interrumpió._

 _—_ _Re-pro-ba-dos_ _—_ _se levantó de su asiento_ _—_ _la clase de hoy ya terminó_ _—_ _hizo un ademán despidiéndose con una sonrisa amistosa mientras caminaba con su portafolio lleno de los trabajos de investigación de sus alumnos._

 _—_ _Pero acaba de llegar_ _—_ _susurró Mizuiro a su compañero recién reprobado en Biología_ _—_ _además el cuatrimestre apenas va por el tercer mes, no puede reprobar a nadie aún_ _—_ _volvió a hablarle a su amigo al cual le hervía la sangre._

 _—_ _¡SAKURAAAAA!_ _—_ _gritó enojado el pelinaranja a todo pulmón hacia el techo_ _—_ _¡Estas muerta!_

* * *

 _La pelirosa tembló con un escalofrío que se produjo de la nada_ _—_ _¿qué sensación tan fea es esta?_ _—_ _se preguntó mirando nerviosa a todos lados._

 _—_ _¿Y a esta que mosca le picó?_ _—_ _le preguntó la castaña a su amigo rubio; este encogió los hombros igual de confuso_ _—_ _bueeeno, en fin... hmm este es el adiós ¿no?_ _—_ _le habló a la ojiverde para sacarla de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _Así es_ _—_ _respondió la pelirosa frente a su casa_ _—_ _emh cuídense mucho._

 _—_ _Fue realmente un placer Sakura-chan_ _—_ _se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa el rubio._

 _—_ _Si..._ _—_ _giró su vista hacia abajo un poco sonrojada ante la mirada tan linda del Uzumaki_ _—_ _adiós_ _—_ _entró a su casa corriendo y cerró la puerta en cuanto entró._

 _—_ _¡Waaa llegó nuestra niña súper héroe!_ _—_ _gritó Kizashi en cuanto vio a su hija entrar por la puerta._

 _—_ _¡Aaahh papá suéltame!_ _—_ _gritó casi sin aire por el abrazo de oso de su progenitor._

 _Los gritos de emoción de los padres de Sakura y los de dolor por parte de ella se escucharon en toda la calle, Tenten y Naruto no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquello antes de salir de allí volando a toda velocidad._

* * *

 _—_ _Lindo recuerdo_ _—_ _dijo una joven de unos 19 años acostada en la camilla de un hospital mirando una fotografía._

 _—_ _Eran buenos tiempos_ _—_ _habló esta vez un joven adulto de pelo largo negro sujeto a una coleta baja_ _—_ _cuando no éramos más que unos niños._

 _En la fotografía habían cuatro niños; uno de 14 años con una niña cargada de 6 años, uno de 12 años sonriente y otro niño de 8 con un puchero en sus labios. Los cuatro tenían el cabello de un intenso negro azabache._

 _—_ _Pero ya nada es igual_ _—_ _habló con tristeza la joven_ _—_ _desde hace mucho ya nada lo es._

 _Su hermano mayor la miró triste e intentó animarla_ _—_ _tienes razón Rukia, ya nada es igual; ahora tienes pechos._

 _La pelinegra se sonrojó hasta más no poder_ _—_ _¡¿q...que acabas de decir?!_ _—_ _su hermano si que sabía como molestarla._

 _—_ _Bueno no realmente, sigues igual de plana que cuando eras pequeña_ _—_ _se agarró la barbilla pensativo._

 _—¡_ _Itachi no baka!_ _—_ _le lanzó la fotografía dándole en lleno en la cara_ _—_ _¡eres un tonto!_ _—_ _cruzó sus brazos con un puchero._

 _Ambos se miraron y rieron hasta más no poder luego de que el golpeado se incorporó en su silla nuevamente._

 _En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta arruinando el momento entre los hermanos_ _—_ _perdón que los interrumpa pero ya es hora de irnos Itachi-sama, su reunión es en menos de media hora_ _—_ _habló quien parecía ser el asistente del moreno._

 _Itachi suspiró_ _—_ _lo había olvidado_ _—_ _se levantó de su asiento y besó la frente de su hermana menor_ _—_ _ya hoy en la tarde te dan de alta, vendré a buscarte ¿ok?_

 _—_ _Ok_ _—_ _le sonrió_ _—_ _cuídate Itachi_ _—_ _se despidió del azabache quien correspondió igualmente con la mano._

 _El joven salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente. El semblante de Rukia cambió nuevamente de uno alegre a uno triste, tomó el control remoto de la mesita al lado de la camilla y encendió el televisor._

 _—_ _Ahí están los chicos_ _—_ _dijo al sintonizar las noticias_ _—_ _¿pero quién es ese que tiene las llamas en el cuerpo si Naruto está allí abajo?_ _—_ _observó a la persona que flotaba envuelta en fuego pero no pudo distinguir quién era por culpa de las llamas_ _—_ _al parecer otra persona con súper poderes– dijo sin tomarle más importancia posando luego su vista en el azabache_ _—_ _Sasuke..._ _—_ _suspiró triste._

 _Rukia apago el televisor, cogió nuevamente la foto que le había arrojado a Itachi en la cara y la miró por unos momentos para luego cerrar los ojos y empezar a recordar aquel hermoso día en que esa foto fue tomada…._

 _—_ _¡Vamos onii-sama, vamos más rápido!_ _—_ _le rogaba una niña de unos aparentes 6 años a otro de 14 años que caminaba sin muchas ganas a donde la niña lo halaba desesperada._

 _—_ _Ya llegamos Rukia, tranquila_ _—_ _le respondió abriendo la puerta de vidrio del establecimiento de helados_ _—_ _¿cual sabor quieres?_ _—_ _preguntó sereno._

 _—_ _Hmm…_ _—_ _se paró de puntitas para poder ver que sabores habían dentro de la vitrina, pero su corta estatura no se lo permitió_ _—_ _nii-san, no puedo ver_ _—_ _se giró a mirar a su hermano mayor con ojos de cachorrito._

 _El joven sin responder nada se posiciono detrás de ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y la levantó. En ese momento la puerta de cristal volvió a abrirse dándoles paso a cuatro personas más que recién llegaban al pequeño negocio de helados._

 _—_ _Rukia siempre tan impaciente_ _—_ _dijo riendo una elegante mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color sentándose en una de las mesas que allí estaban seguida de su esposo quien realizó la misma acción._

 _—_ _¡Sí! La muy tonta solo lo hace para comer primero_ _—_ _habló esta vez un pequeño de 8 años mirándola molesto._

 _La niña se giró a mirar al susodicho_ _—_ _¡Cállate Sasuke! No tengo la culpa de que seas un lento_ _—_ _le sacó la lengua._

 _—_ _¡Cállate tu, tonta fea!_ _—_ _le gritó también sacándole la lengua a la niña._

 _Una de sus típicas peleas tontas había comenzado…_

 _—_ _No empiecen hermanitos_ _—_ _los interrumpió un simpático Itachi de apenas 12 años_ _—_ _Oye Byakuya_ _—_ _llamó a su otro hermano quien aun sostenía a una pequeña Rukia que discutía con Sasuke_ _—_ _¿me puedes traer el mío a la mesa?_ _—_ _le pidió sentándose junto a su padre Fugaku el cual tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando a que todo aquello terminara._

 _—_ _Seguro…_ _—_ _le respondió el mayor de los hermanos sin cambiar esa expresión serena y seria que lo caracterizaba._

 _Sasuke y Rukia seguían discutiendo hasta que Byakuya decidió intervenir_ _—_ _Rukia, ya basta, elige tu helado y vete a sentar– la niña obedeció y señaló que sabor quería no sin antes sacarle la lengua al pequeño moreno_ _—_ _Sasuke ya, deja los espectáculos inmaduros, elige el helado que quieras y siéntate_ _—_ _el susodicho sentía tanto respeto por su hermano que no puso objeción y lo obedeció también._

 _Byakuya pidió los helados de sus padres y de Itachi para luego sentarse con ellos a mirar su celular. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya Rukia y Sasuke habían empezado a discutir ante un fastidiado Fugaku, un sonriente Itachi, una avergonzada Mikoto y un indiferente Byakuya._

 _Salieron de la heladería y llegaron a un parque que quedaba al frente._

 _—_ _Oye nii-san, se mi caballo_ _—_ _le pidió Sasuke a Itachi con ganas de jugar._

 _—_ _¡No! Itachi va a ser mi caballo_ _—_ _Rukia empujo a Sasuke y escalo a Itachi cuan chimpancé lo haría._

 _—_ _No lo creo_ _—_ _el pequeño azabache la haló por una pierna provocando que el pobre Itachi se desbalanceara y callera junto a ambos pequeños. Rukia hizo un puchero con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas._

 _—_ _Byakuya, levanta a tus hermanos_ _—_ _le ordenó el Uchiha mayor de manera seca al mayor de los hermanos._

 _El moreno no respondió nada y se levantó del banquillo en donde estaba sentado. Cogió a la niña y la levantó_ _—_ _no llores, princesita_ _—_ _le secó una lagrima que ya había corrido por sus rosadas mejillas. La niña en respuesta se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó –¡ahora tu serás mi caballo, onii-sama!_ _—_ _le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _—_ _Tan pequeña y tan bipolar_ _—_ _dijo Itachi con una gota en la frente mientras se levantaba junto a Sasuke._

 _Mikoto los llamó con una cámara fotográfica en las manos_ _—_ _mis niños quédense allí mismo y sonrían_ _—_ _acercó la cámara a su rostro_ _—_ _digan wiskyyy._

 _Rukia e Itachi dijeron wisky con unas bellas sonrisas en sus rostros, Sasuke hizo un puchero ya que nunca le ha gustado fotografiarse y Byakuya se quedó inexpresivo allí parado con su hermanita en brazos._

 _Extraño mucho esos tiempos, cuando los 6 éramos una familia feliz, cuando Sasuke aún no sabía de sus poderes y pasaba más tiempo con la familia, cuando Itachi no tenía tanto trabajo que hacer, cuando Byakuya aún estaba con nosotros y cuando mis padres aún vivían._

 _Hace 5 años mi hermano mayor Byakuya se fue y no volvimos a saber nada de él. Yo tenía 14 años cuando eso pasó y desde entonces siento que algo me falta, se fue sin decirnos a donde ni porqué. Desde entonces cada día rezo para que donde quiera que este, este bien._

 _Sasuke descubrió de sus súper poderes cuando tenía 17 años, desde ese tiempo acá prácticamente no hablamos; tanto así que no ha venido ni una sola vez a visitarme al hospital... lo extraño mucho, extraño pelear con él, molestarlo, discutir por cualquier tontería. Vivimos en la misma casa y a pesar de eso lo veo más por televisión que en persona._

 _Itachi es el único que saca tiempo de su ajetreado trabajo para estar conmigo. Desde que Byakuya se fue él se convirtió en el hermano mayor de la casa y el responsable de cuidarnos a mi y a Sasuke, aunque más a mi que al pelopollo, ya que para él yo sigo siendo su pequeñita._

 _Mis padres murieron hace apenas 3 meses; el mismo tiempo que llevo interna. Yo estuve allí cuando pasó todo y es por eso que estoy en este hospital pero no recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió. Todas las noches lloró pensando en ellos, todas las noches el recuerdo de que ya no estarán conmigo me carcome, que no veré la sonrisa de mamá ni la cara de amargado de papá, que ya no sentiré sus abrazos, no los volveré a escuchar más..._

 _Rukia empezó a llorar pensando todo eso, cubrió su rostro intentando detenerse pero no podía. El dolor era demasiado..._

 _Luego de un rato de tanto llorar en aquella solitaria habitación de hospital se quedó dormida. Despertó un tiempo después y para su sorpresa estaba anocheciendo cuando miró hacia la ventana._

 _Toc toc_

 _Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta y a su mente sólo llegó el recuerdo de su hermano Itachi diciéndole en la mañana que hoy la pasaría a buscar ya que le darían de alta._

– _Me alegra que ya estés aquí hermano_ _—_ _dijo sentándose en la camilla sin mirar a la persona que había llegado_ _—_ _ya quiero salir de aquí..._

 _—_ _Que bueno porque he venido a buscarte, Rukia_ _—_ _le respondió finalmente una voz varonil y muy conocida para Rukia._

 _La morena abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar esa voz, se giró hacia la puerta y no pudo creer lo que veía delante de ella_ _—_ _onii-sama_ _—_ _habló con voz casi imperceptible._

 _El mencionado se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven quien lo seguía con la mirada_ _—_ _Hola Rukia, tanto tiempo sin verte._

 _—_ _Byakuya, has regresado_ _—_ _la morena no salía de su asombro._

 _—_ _Así es hermana_ _—_ _la ayudó a levantarse para sentarla en la silla de ruedas que allí estaba_ _—_ _ahora es momento de irnos._

 _El Uchiha mayor empezó a caminar llevando en la silla de ruedas a su hermana menor quien no podía estar más feliz por tener a su adorado hermano allí con ella, algo que soñó por mucho tiempo desde que él se marchó._

* * *

 _—_ _¿Significa que el ataque de aquella criatura esta mañana en la ciudad fue obra de algún súper villano?_ _—_ _preguntó Itachi al grupo de personas que estaban en la sala de reuniones._

 _—_ _Todo indica que si, según nos informan esa criatura salió de la nada de un momento a otro y eso es algo que sólo alguien con alguna habilidad pudo hacer_ _—_ _respondió un peliblanco._

 _—_ _Ukitake tiene razón, además nunca habíamos visto algo así y no creo que haya salido por pura casualidad_ _—_ _intervino otro de los allí presentes, Tsunade._

 _—_ _Ja, no puedo creer que nuevamente los super villanos hayan decidido empezar su ataque_ _—_ _habló un molesto Ikkaku._

 _Itachi miró su reloj y suspiró_ _—_ _tengo que irme ahora, hoy Rukia sale del hospital y seguro me está esperando_ _—_ _se levantó y salió de la sala dejando a los demás allí hablando sobre el asunto._

 _—_ _Tenemos que estar listos, los súper villanos han decidido empezar su ataque y no sabemos cuál será su próximo movimiento_ _—_ _habló Yoruichi, una linda mujer de tez oscura y pelo morado._

* * *

 _Una silla de ruedas era llevada por el pasillo del hospital en direccion a la salida —_ _¿Qu...que significa esto?_ _—_ _preguntó una Rukia horrorizada mirando a su alrededor_ _—_ _¡¿que a pasado aquí, quienes son ellos?!_ _—_ _volvió a preguntar casi al punto de llorar pero su hermano no respondía nada._

 _Un grupo de hombres con trajes oscuros parados al lado de los cuerpos de civiles y empleados del hospital cubiertos de sangre y sin vida tirados en el piso era lo que tenía aterrorizada a la más pequeña de los Uchiha quien no podía mover ni un sólo músculo._

 _—_ _¡¿Byakuya, quien hizo esto?!_ _—_ _volvió a gritar la joven con lágrimas en los ojos pero el nombrado seguía con la vista al frente mientras seguía arrastrando la silla de su hermana._

 _Una enfermera moribunda levantó un poco la cabeza intentando pedir auxilio cuando Rukia pasaba por allí pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que uno de los hombres de trajes oscuros clavó sin piedad una especie cuchilla que salía de su brazo en la espalda de esta._

 _—_ _No te preocupes hermana, estarás bien_ _—_ _dijo al fin con su siempre serena voz, su hermano mayor, Byakuya._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Problemas en el hospital

_Capitulo 4_

 _Itachi conducía a alta velocidad por las calles de aquella inmensa ciudad iluminada por la luna y la gran cantidad de luces de los autos que por allí transitaban y los edificios allí construidos. Algo en su corazón le decía que algo malo había pasado y mas luego de haber escuchado lo dicho en la reunión en la que estaba junto a Ukitake, Yoruichi, Tsunade, Ikkaku y otros miembros de aquella organización secreta de la que prácticamente nadie sabia._

–" _Los supervillanos han empezado su ataque"_ _–_ _dijo en su mente –"¿Pero por qué, porque ahora?"_ _–_ _golpeó el volante. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todo lo que por su mente pasaba se fue a segundo plano al ver el frente del hospital iluminado por luces rojas y azules –Rukia_ _–_ _fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios._

 _Estacionó el auto y salió corriendo a la entrada del edificio que ya estaba rodeado de patrullas de policía y ambulancias_ _–_ _¿Qué sucedió aquí? Necesito pasar_ _–_ _le dijo a uno de los policías que se puso en su camino para evitar que este entrara al lugar._

– _Lo siento señor pero nadie puede pasar por aquí_ _–_ _le dijo el oficial sosteniéndolo de su brazo._

– _¡Mi hermana esta allí adentro! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?_ _–_ _su corazón se frisó al ver como empezaban a levantar cadáveres y trasnportaban otros cubiertos por mantas negras. En su mente se imaginó lo peor._ _–_ _¡Rukia!_ _–_ _gritó y como por instinto se zafó del agarre del oficial y cruzó las cintas amarillas de seguridad._

– _¡Alto señor!_ _–_ _el policía corrió hacia el moreno y lo sujetó –debe alejarse de la escena del crimen_ _–_ _lo haló por el brazo antes de que Itachi se adentrara mas al edificio._

 _Itachi cerró fuertemente los puños –suélteme ahora_ _–_ _dijo de manera fría. Los ojos del moreno se pusieron rojos como la sangre pero nadie pudo verlo ya que tenía la cabeza agachada. El policía no dio marcha atrás y siguió con el brazo del Uchiha sujetado sin siquiera imaginarse lo que le podría pasar si no obedecía lo que este le decia._

– _Oficial, suéltelo_ _–_ _ordenó una robusta mujer de pelo naranja acercándose a estos dos._

 _El policía se giró a ver a la recién llegada y dudo un poco acatar las órdenes que la atractiva mujer le había dado y con voz temblorosa objetó –pero capitana Matsumoto, este hombre a intentando entrar…_ _–_ _no terminó de decir mas ya que fue interrumpido por la mujer de anaranjados cabellos._

– _Le he dado una orden, oficial_ _–_ _dijo secamente y lo miró de manera serena, algo que todos sabían no era un buen presagio._

 _El uniformado obedeció y soltó a Itachi quien volvió sus ojos al negro azabache de siempre_ _–_ _¿Viniste por Rukia, no es así?_ _–_ _esa pregunta por parte de la capitana hizo que el joven detuviera su andar._

– _¿Tu sabes donde esta?_ _–_ _se volteó y la miró con notable preocupación en sus ojos._

– _No exactamente Itachi, solo puedo decirte que ella no está aquí_ _–_ _la pelinaranja agachó la mirada._

– _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Porque tan segura?_ _–_ _agarró a la esbelta mujer por los hombros._ _–_ _¡Habla Rangiku!_ _–_ _el moreno se exaltó._

– _Antes de tomar el caso, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Rukia pero ella no estaba en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parte del hospital._

 _El moreno iba a empezar a hablar pero Rangiku no lo dejo y prosiguió hablando._

– _Ven conmigo, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte_ _–_ _dijo con notoria preocupación la joven mujer empezando a caminar en dirección a una camioneta donde habían pequeñas pantallas en donde algunos agentes observaban los videos de seguridad del edificio._

– _Capitana Matsumoto, este civil no puede estar aquí ¡Esto es información clasificada!_ _–_ _dijo uno de los oficiales al ver al joven que estaba con ella._

– _Sargento Aisashi_ _–_ _dijo la mujer ignorando al policía que le había dicho lo anterior –ponga el video de seguridad numero 4 a las 7:57 p.m._ _–_ _ordenó y el sargento obedeció sin chistar._

 _En el video se veía como un grupo de hombres con trajes oscuros se adentraba al hospital en donde decenas de civiles y trabajadores del recinto estaban haciendo sus actividades tranquilamente. Itachi veía atentamente el video sin decir palabra alguna. De un momento a otro en el video uno de los hombres transformó su brazo en una larga lanza de hierro y atravesó a la recepcionista, acto seguido los demás hombres a excepción de uno, hicieron lo mismo convirtiendo sus brazos en diferentes almas de hierro y matando a todos sin importar si fueran niños o viejos, mujeres u hombres; los mataban de igual manera._

 _Lo que los ojos de Itachi acababan de presenciar era algo inhumano, algo que lo llenó de odio y pena a la vez, pero lo que vio después fue lo que lo conmocionó más. Un hombre de tez serena y pelo negro mirando hacia la cámara y moviendo sus labios como dando un mensaje "vengo por Rukia" fue lo que Itachi pudo leer en los labios del moreno para luego pasar a una pantalla con interferencia._

– _Después de eso todas las pantallas no se volvieron en más que pura estática y no pudimos ver nada mas_ _–_ _le dijo Rangiku mirándolo serio ya que ella sabía perfectamente quien era aquel joven de la pantalla para el azabache que tenía a su lado._

– _Byakuya…_ _–_ _cerró los puños con odio –si le haces algo a Rukia, juro que te matare_ _–_ _susurró hecho puro odio. Los ojos del moreno se volvieron a teñir de rojo pero solo Rangiku se dio cuenta halándolo automáticamente del brazo para que nadie más viera aquello en los ojos del Uchiha._

 _Rangiku se lo llevó a su auto y lo sentó en el asiento –Itachi debes calmarte, alguien puede verte así_ _–_ _le reclamó entre dientes –se como te sientes, pero tú sabes bien lo que significa Rukia para Byakuya, el no le hará daño, no olvides que también es su hermana._

– _Ya no se qué pensar, si algo le llega a pasar…_ _–_ _sus ojos volvieron a su color normal._

 _Rangiku lo abrazó suavemente –nada le va a pasar, la vamos a encontrar_ _–_ _lo separó de ella poniendo su rostro en frente al de él –te lo prometo_ _–_ _le susurró brindándole esperanzas al moreno._

– _¡Capitana Rangiku!_ _–_ _uno de los oficiales la llamó interrumpiendo la escena._

– _El deber llama_ _–_ _le acarició el rostro y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios –cuídate mucho ¿vale? Nos veremos pronto._

 _Itachi suspiró, las cosas andaban mal –Byakuya…_ _–_ _cerró los ojos –no te perdonaré esto._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente Sakura despertó con pesadez; luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior no quería pararse de la cama. Ya de por si no le gustaba salir de su casa, ahora la cosa era mucho peor. –Hoy toca ir al hospital a hacer prácticas_ _–_ _se quejó._

 _El sábado era uno de los días en los que no iba a la universidad pero si le_ _correspondía ir al hospital a hacer práctica profesional. Respiró profundo y se levantó, tomó un baño y se vistió con unos jeans, un par de tenis y una camisa azul con blanco a cuadros._

– _Mamá, Papá ya me voy_ _–_ _dijo con la misma carencia de ánimos con las que despertó –nos vemos._

– _Espera mi pequeña niña con súper poderes_ _–_ _la llamó su padre._

 _Sakura solo lo miró, ese nuevo alias la sacaba de quicio pero no le quedaba de otra que solo aguantarlo._

– _¿No vas a desayunar algo?_

– _No_ _–_ _dicho esto cerró la puerta y salió de la casa_ _–_ _hmm por cierto_ _–_ _se regresó_ _–_ _papá necesito dinero para comprar una mochila y otros útiles para la universidad._

– _¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó con tu vieja mochila?_ _–_ _cuestionó su madre._

– _No me hagan responder_ _–_ _dijo acercándose a su padre quien sacó dinero y se lo dio._

 _Hecho esto salió rápidamente de la casa otra vez._

 _La pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente muy adjunta de todo, metida en sus pensamientos hasta que cierta voz la sacó de sí._

– _¡Sakuraaaaa!_

– _¿I…Ichigo?_ _–_ _miró hacia atrás y vio al anaranjado correr hacia ella como una bestia a su presa dejando todo el polvo tras el_ _–_ _¡Te mataré!_ _–_ _le iba a dar un golpe en la cara pero se detuvo en seco cuando su puño iba a tocar el rostro de la joven. A pesar de toda su palabrería obscena y sus amenazas, no podía hacerle daño a la pelirosa–¡eres una hija de tu rechingad…_ _–_ _no terminó por un golpe en el estomago marca Sakura._

– _Deja de gritar, no sé si ya notaste que estoy a menos de un metro de ti._

 _El joven se incorporó del golpe_ _–_ _¡No me jodas Sakura!, por tu culpa re_ _probamos biología._

– _Lo sé Ichigo y no sabes cuánto lo siento_ _–_ _agachó el rostro muy arrepentida de algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa realmente._

 _Ichigo se quedó mirándola algo ¿embobado? Verla así había provocado que toda la ira que sentía se fuera por el caño –no tienes que disculparte, tonta_ _–_ _reaccionó y giro la cara hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado –ya lo hecho, hecho esta_ _–_ _dijo y empezó a caminar dejando a la rosada un poco descolocada y confundida._

– _¿No vas a preguntar el porqué no lleve el trabajo ayer?_ _–_ _cuestionó confusa por el tan repentino cambio del muchacho empezando a caminar a su lado._

– _Ya para que, igual ya reprobamos_ – _respondió –además tus buenas razones tendrás –dijo sin mirarla a la cara._

 _La joven sonrió, a veces la madurez de Ichigo le sorprendía –gracias_ _–_ _dijo, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su recién descubierto súper poder y no le sorprendía para nada que el anaranjado ni se haya enterado aun ya que este no ve noticias ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, aunque por cierto, ella no había visto las noticias matutinas y eso si que era raro._

 _Ambos subieron al autobús que recién llegaba a la parada en la que ellos ya estaban, en dirección al hospital donde tanto Sakura como Ichigo tenían que dar sus prácticas profesionales. Para su desgracia el vehículo estaba lleno y tuvieron que quedarse de pie sostenidos de los tubos de seguridad._

–" _Es raro que aun nadie me haya reconocido, después de ayer supuse que seria todo un espectáculo nacional"_ _–_ _pensó la rosada al ver como nadie la miraba siquiera. –"ojala siga asi"._

– _Oh Dios, oh, oh, oh…_ _–_ _empezó a gemir como todo un homosexual orgásmico alguien muy conocido por ambos jóvenes en cuanto subieron al bus –Keigo_ _–_ _dijeron a la par con venas en sus frentes._

– _Es tal y como en mi sueño de anoche, mi adorada Sakura-chan_ _–_ _decía con corazoncitos en los ojos –tú, yo, un tubo, con la única diferencia de que estábamos solos y encuerados en una habitación.…_ _–_ _el pelinaranja no lo soportó más y le lanzó su mochila dándole en lleno a la cara de pobre muchacho._

– _Ahh ¿porque hiciste eso, Kurosaki?– se quitó la mochila de la cara_ _–_ _¿acaso no ves que arruinas el momento romántico que mi Sakura-chan y yo estamos teniendo_ _–_ _. En ese momento el autobús frenó de golpe provocando que Sakura se tropezara y cayera encima de un joven de pelo blanco que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros del bus._

 _Sakura levantó el rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban inexpresivo –debes tener más cuidado_ _–_ _la ayudó a levantarse conjuntamente con Ichigo que se apresuró a ayudarla en cuanto la vio caer._

– _Gracias_ _–_ _respondió avergonzada y se incorporó de pie nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño y el anaranjado._

 _Sakura sintió un escalofrio en el cuerpo; se sentía rara luego de haberlo tocado. –"tengo mucho frio de repente"_ _–_ _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un exageradamente celoso Keigo que no tardó ni dos segundos para empezar a balbucear estupideces al respecto. Todos lo ignoraron._

– _¿Pasa algo?_ _–_ _preguntó el ojiverde –es molesto ser observado de esa manera_ _–_ _Sakura volvió en sí pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna de la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta mirándolo así. –Toshiro Hitsugaya_ _–_ _se presentó extendiéndole la mano._

 _Sakura lo pensó dos veces antes de sostener la mano del chico –disculpa, no fue mi intención_ – _se volteó para cortar todo contacto visual y físico con el muchacho –exhaló aire, el cual para su sorpresa era totalmente helado –"¿que significa esto?"_

– _¿Sakura, que te ocurre? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas temblando…_ _–_ _la sorpresa en Ichigo no se hizo esperar._

 _La joven no salía de su asombro, ¿acaso había ocurrido otra vez? No quería ni pensar que ese joven era el portador de algún super poder. Miró atrás y lo vió, él estaba mirando por la ventana; tenia una bufanda del verde de sus ojos y un abrigo negro cubria su cuerpo. Se supone que eso no debería ser algo extraño si el ambiente era frio, pero no, era pleno verano y la temperatura en ese entonces era de aproximadamente 30 grados Celsius._

– _Esto debe ser una maldita broma_ _–_ _susurró irónica mientras temblaba de frio._

– _¿_ _Sakura, joder que pas…?_ _–_ _Ichigo se exasperó pero fue interrumpido con una repentina explosión que se escuchó provenir desde afuera._

 _Todos los pasajeros miraron por la ventana, encontrándose con parte del hospital al que se dirigían Ichigo y Sakura en llamas y una considerable cantidad de bomberos, oficiales de policia y paramédicos en el lugar._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos a mas no poder –Rukia está ahí_ _–_ _susurró yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta del bus y por consiguiente abriéndola._

– _¡Joven, deténgase!_ _–_ _gritó el chofer al ver esto, pero ya era tarde. La joven se dispuso a saltar, asi que el hombre no tuvo mas opción que detener el autobús._

 _La pelirosa salió del vehiculo, seguida de su pelinaranja amigo. El chofer del bus no quería seguir allí y salió a toda velocidad y mas al ver como un tercero también salía del vehiculo mientras un desesperado Keigo miraba por la ventana como su amada y su mejor amigo se habían quedado en aquel peligroso lugar._

– _¿Que mierda haces, mujer?_ _–_ _Ichigo le iba a dar un zape pero se detuvo al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga._

 _La pelirosa lo ignoró y empezó a correr hacia la entrada del hospital. –Pero que mierd…_ _–_ _el joven salió detrás de ella para detenerla._

– _¡Rukiaaa!_

– _¡_ _Sakura detente! ¡Alguien detenga a esa chica!_ _–_ _gritó desesperado a las autoridades que estaban alli pero ya era tarde; Sakura entró corriendo y en ese mismo momento otra explosión se hizo presente provocando un derrumbe en la entrada que evitó el paso de Ichigo._

– _¡_ _Sakura!_ _–_ _gritó desesperado desde afuera_ _–_ _¡¿estas bien?!_

 _El joven escuchó un si desde adentro del edificio por parte de la muchacha._

– _No te muevas de ahi, te voy a sacar_ _–_ _le gritó_ _–_ _ustedes malditos inútiles, ¡hagan algo¡_ – _les gritó a los oficiales que estaban en el lugar._

– _Eso es imposible, algo está causando explosiones alli adentro y no sabemos como pararlo además la entrada está bloqueada. Lo mejor es que se vaya de este lugar..._

– _¡_ _No me jodas!_ _–_ _lo agarró por el cuello_ _–_ _mi amiga está allí adentro y solo dice eso? que clase de porquería son ustedes._

– _Déjamelo a mi_ _–_ _el joven de pelo blanco que anteriormente estaba en el bus hizo acto de presencia_ _–_ _yo me encargo_ _–_ _se paró en frente de la entrada bloqueada del hospital ante la mirada atenta de todos. Bloques gigantescos de hielo salieron de la nada quitando poco a poco los escombros de la entrada._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Itachi buscaba a su hermano por todas partes_ _–_ _¿donde está Sasuke?_ _–_ _le preguntó a algunas de las señoras de limpieza que estaban allí, las cuales simplemente negaban con la cabeza ya que no sabían dónde estaba el joven._

– _Sasuke salió muy temprano… enterarse de lo ocurrido con Rukia lo ha dejado muy mal_ _–_ _dijo Ukitake acercándose al azabache._

– _¿Sabes a donde se fue?_ _–_ _preguntó rápidamente._

– _Dijo sobre ir al hospital a buscar algo que le de con los responsables de la desaparición de su hermana_ _–_ _respondió el hombre_ – _eso me hace pensar que no le dijiste que fue Byakuya ¿no?_

– _No– respondió el Uchiha –no le dije esa parte– respondió con pesar –Sasuke admira demasiado a Byakuya, más que a nadie; enterarse de repente que él ahora es uno de los malos sería muy duro para él._

– _¡_ _Itachi-sama, Ukitake-sama!_ _–_ _una de las empleadas los interrumpió algo precipitada –miren lo que pasa en las noticias_ _–_ _pidió encendiendo el televisor que había en aquel salón._

 _En las noticias estaban pasando el hospital donde habían empezado a explotar algunas bombas –¡es allí donde está la señorita Rukia!_ _–_ _dijo asustada la joven empleada ya que ella no sabía del recién secuestro de la Uchiha menor._

– _¿_ _Que significa esto?_ _–_ _cuestionó el azabache ignorando el comentario de la muchacha –¿serán ellos?_

– _¿_ _Te refieres a los súper villanos?_ _–_ _Ukitake se giró a ver al joven quien en respuesta solo asintió._

– _¡¿Es que no piensan hacer nada?!_ _–_ _gritó alterada la muchacha llamando la atención de ambos al ver la calma con la que se lo habían tomado_ _–Di…discúlpenme por favor– se excusó avergonzada en cuanto los hombres se voltearon a verla_ _._

 _Ukitake puso su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha brindándole una sonrisa que provocó un exagerado sonrojo en ella_ _–no te preocupes– dijo amablemente y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla otra vez –lo mejor será ir, Itachi._

– _Si– sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó a alguien –Yoruichi, necesitamos transporte, el mas rápido, ahora._

– _No me hables como si fuera tu sirvienta, Ita-kun– respondió la morena por el celular –llego en 5 minutos._

* * *

 _Sakura empezó a caminar en busca de Rukia ignorando el hecho de que gran parte de aquel lugar estaba en llamas y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso por el frio causado luego de haber tocado a Toshiro en el autobus_ _–¿_ _donde estas Rukia?_ _–_ _preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitacion donde se suponia estaba interna la joven_ _–_ _aquí no hay nadie_ _–_ _se giró sobre su propio pie para salir pero su sorpresa fue mucha al ver a un azabache a pocos metros de ella con electricidad en su mano izquierda._

– _Tienes dos segundos para explicarme porque coño estas buscando a Rukia_ _–_ _dijo fríamente._

– _Sasuke..._ _–_ _se frisó al ver esa mirada tan oscura en el reconocido héroe._

 _El joven se acercó más a ella_ _–_ _pregunto otra vez, ¿porqué buscas a mi hermana? ¿qué tienes que ver con todo esto?_

– _No...no se de que..._

– _¡_ _Mentira! Eres la unica persona en este lugar, ¿tú eres la que está causando estas explosiones? ¿tu tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de mi hermana?_ _– su mirada se volvió mas fría al decir eso ultimo._

– _¿_ _De qué estás hablando?..._ _–_ _no la dejó seguir hablando, Sasuke estaba segado, no confiaba en nadie y la atacó sin pensar con la electricidad que tenía en su mano._

 _El azabache abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver su ataque bloqueado por una pared de hielo que se hizo pedazos al recibir su ataque._

 _La rosada igualmente abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿ella había hecho eso? y fue ahí cuando la imagen del chico de pelo blanco llegó a su mente_ _–esto es…– miró sus manos, estaban heladas._

 _Sasuke se molestó mas y en cuanto iba a lanzar su próximo ataque hacia ella, su brazo fue detenido por la mano de alguien._

– _Si te atreves a hacerle algo, te mato._

– _Ichigo…_

 _Las miradas llenas de odio de ambos jóvenes chocaron con intensidad._


	5. Capitulo 5 - Batalla en el hospital

_La rosada igualmente abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿ella había hecho eso? y fue ahí cuando la imagen del chico de pelo blanco llegó a su mente_ _–_ _esto es…– miró sus manos, estaban heladas._

 _Sasuke se molestó mas y en cuanto iba a lanzar su próximo ataque hacia ella, su brazo fue detenido por la mano de alguien._

 _–_ _Si te atreves a hacerle algo, te mato._

 _-_ _Ichigo ..._

 _Las miradas llenas de odio de ambos jóvenes chocaron con intensidad._

 ** _Capitulo 5 - Batalla en el hospital_**

 _–_ _Quisiera ver que lo intentes_ _–_ _dijo Sasuke lanzándole un golpe con el brazo que tenia libre pero este fue esquivado fácilmente por Ichigo quien en respuesta le dio una patada en el estomago._

 _Sasuke retrocedió –no eres tan malo– rio presumido lanzándose hacia el anaranjado dandole un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire al joven –que descuido de mi parte– dijo activando su poder –el próximo golpe será letal– empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe con los rayos en su mano pero Ichigo los esquivaba; sabia que si lo golpeaba con eso estaba literalmente jodido. Un simple humano contra uno con super poderes era una gran desventaja para el Kurosaki._

 _–_ _De...deténganse– pidió Sakura temblando de frío –Ichigo ya basta– cayó hincada al suelo abrazandose a si misma._

 _El joven al ver esto fue corriendo hacia ella quitando la vista de su oponente._

 _–_ _¿Hpm?- articuló el pelinegro deteniéndose confuso –esto debe ser un mal chiste._

 _–_ _¿Qué te sucede?– se hincó a la altura de ella y le agarró las manos intentando calentarla –¿qué significa todo esto?_

 _–_ _Oye maldito cabeza de naranja, tu y yo no hemos terminado– dijo molesto al ver como Ichigo se tomó su pelea tan a la ligera._

 _Ichigo se quitó su camiseta ignorando al Uchiha –esto no es mucho pero espero que te sirva– cubrió los brazos de la chica quien cada vez se veia peor por el frío –quédate tranquila, acabaré rápido con esto y te sacaré de aquí ¿vale?_

 _Sakura sólo asintió temblorosa aferrandose más a la camiseta que le había dado Ichigo._

 _–_ _Bien, ahora si maldito emo ¿qué decías?– se levantó del suelo con sus bien marcados abdominales al aire._

 _Iban a empezar a pelear cuando una voz los sacó de si –ya paren ustedes dos, el enemigo se divierte viendo como se pelean– el joven de pelo blanco apareció por uno de los pasillos –¿o me equivoco?_

 _–_ _Jajaja tienes razón pequeñito– dos extraños hombre hicieron acto de presencia desde las sombras –ya quería ver yo como se mataban el uno al otro– dijo uno de ellos con una mirada filosa._

 _Sasuke e Ichigo los miraron confusos y a la vez llenos de ira –¿quienes son ustedes?– preguntó el Kurosaki_

 _–_ _Bueno, es de mala educación hacer esa pregunta sin siquiera presentarse primero– respondió uno de cabello plateado –pero ya que, mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru y mi amigo es Minato Namikaze– respondió con una sonrisa cínica._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en las calles del centro de la ciudad, dos personas conversaban tranquilamente._

 _–_ _Sii mamá, me conseguiré una novia– respondió un lindo rubio sin tomarle la menor importancia a lo que decía._

 _–_ _Eso espero Naruto, mira que tener casi 21 años y no haber tenido novia nunca está un poco raro– dijo una hermosa mujer de larga melena roja con unas bolsas de compras en las manos –¡Ah ya se que es lo que sucede!– levantó su dedo índice –sabia que algo raro había entre ustedes dos– volvió a decir. Su hijo la miró confusa._

 _–_ _¿A que te refieres mamá?– cuestionó nervioso por esa expresión en el rostro de su progenitora._

 _–_ _¡Tu y Sasuke son novios!– elevó la voz al punto de que todas las personas que estaban por allí los miraron sorprendidos por la recién descubierta preferencia sexual del Uzumaki._

 _-_ _¿Queee?_

 _–_ _No debes avergonzarte de lo que eres mi amor, si tu y Sasuke se enamoraron pues denle rienda suerta a su amor sin miedo ni vergüenza– le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo a su hijo._

 _–_ _¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando mamá?!– el rubio se sonrojó al punto de quedar del color del cabello de Kushina su madre._

 _La mujer lo miró enojada, con un aura tan negra que cualquiera huiría despavorido de solo mirarla –repite eso que acabas de decir._

 _El rubio sudó frio, analizó sus palabras e inmediatamente supo la razón de aquella reacción –perdona mamá, no quise decir mierda, es que…– el rubio temblaba como nena–yo…yo per…perdón– dijo hincado en el piso con cascaditas en los ojos._

 _–_ _¡Puedes ser todo el súper héroe que quieras jovencito, pero si vuelves a hablarle a tu madre en ese modo…!– se detuvo y miró su reloj –Oh, mejor apresurémonos para preparar el almuerzo– su actitud cambió de repente._

 _Naruto respiró aliviado –tienes razón mami, hay que hacer la comida– sonrió nervioso._

 _Todos los que estaban por allí se reían a calcajadas de la escena._

 _En ese momento unas mujeres se acercaron corriendo a Naruto –Gracias al cielo estas aquí, acabamos de ver en las noticias que el hospital central está en llamas, alguien lo esta atacando, debes ir– dijeron alteradas._

 _–_ _¿Qué clase de basura haría algo así?– dijo Kishina molesta y miró a su hijo –bueno…tal parece hoy también me toca preparar el almuerzo solo a mí, je– dijo mirando con una sonrisa al piso._

 _–_ _Perdona mamá._

 _Kushina abrazó a su hijo –no te preocupes, anda ve y salva a tantas personas como puedas, – le dio un beso en la frente._

 _–_ _¡Lo haré, dattebayo!– respondió el rubio empezando a elevarse del piso –¡cuídate mama!_

 _–_ _¡Te espero en casa, tesoro!– le gritó despidiéndose con las manos viendo como su hijo salía a toda velocidad envuelto en llamas–te pareces tanto a tu padre Minato a esa edad– dijo nostálgica para sí misma._

* * *

 _En el hospital._

 _–_ _¿Que hacen aqui?– preguntó el Uchiha con su poder activado y listo para atacarlos._

 _–_ _¿Es que no se nota lo que hacemos?– volvió a responder Gin –sólo miren a su alrededor._

 _–_ _Malditos... – exclamó lleno de furia el moreno._

 _Gin miró hacia el piso topandose con una Sakura temblorosa de frio, dio unos cortos pasos y la agarró del cabello –pero mira que tenemos aqui, es la joven de ayer en la t.v. – la tiró bruscamente al suelo –huy que horrible, está mas azul que un pitufo– se burló._

 _Eso enojó mucho mas al Kurosaki, si es que eso era posible._

 _–_ _Oye Minato-kun, ¿y si se la llevamos a Orochimaru-sama? – le preguntó al rubio que estaba alli junto a él –digo, ya que a quien vinimos a buscar no está aqui, sería una pena llegar con las manos vacías._

 _Sakura sólo temblaba abrazándose a si misma._

 _Ichigo se lanzó lleno de ira a golpearlo pero fue inutil ya que aquel hombre de mirada entre cerrada le lanzó un rayo rojo desde su mano haciendole una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo._

 _–_ _Muy valiente para ser un simple humano– se burló._

 _–_ _I...Ichigo... – susurró Sakura._

 _–_ _No te preocupes Sakura, todo irá bien– volvió a lanzarse hacia el hombre esquivando el ataque que le acababa de lanzar dándole un feroz puñetazo en la cara, pero sin que Ichigo se lo esperara, otro rayo lanzado por Gin impactó fuertemente en su estomago mandandolo directo al piso muy mal herido._

 _–_ _¡No! – Sakura sacó fuerzas de no se sabe donde y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba tirado su amigo –Ichigo... – lo llamó casi llorando._

 _–_ _Maldito hijo de puta– Toshiro hizo grandes bloques en forma de picos de hielo y se los lanzó pero estos fueron hechos añicos con los rayos de Gin._

 _–_ _Ahora es mi turno– dijo fríamente dandole en lleno en el pecho y hombro al joven peliblanco quien al igual que Ichigo, cayó con una profunda herida que empezó a sangrar._

 _Sasuke aprovechó esa distracción pero fue interceptado por el rubio que hasta el momento no habia dicho ni hecho nada. Lo atacó teletransportandose velozmente de un lugar a otro en el perímetro del Uchiha dándole fuertes golpes es todas partes de su cuerpo varias veces; en el rostro, brazos, piernas, estomago, pecho, espalda, etc._

 _Ahora los tres chicos estaban tirados en el piso muy mal heridos._

 _Sakura sintió un fuerte halón en su cabello nuevamente –patéticos– habló fríamente el peliplata –ya vámonos Minato y llevemonos a esta– cuando el hombre iba a empezar a caminar, halando a Sakura por el cabello, fue detenido por un agarre en su pantalón por parte de Ichigo –¿uh? Que raro, pensé que ya habías muerto._

 _–_ _Sueltala... – dijo casi sin fuerzas._

 _Gin miró a la rosada –lo siento pero tu novia nos acompañara– se rió y apuntó al anaranjado con la mano que le quedaba libre y le lanzó otro rayo rojo a Ichigo._

 _–_ _¡Noooo Ichigo!– gritó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que empezaron a brotar –¡maldito..!– gritó con odio la joven subiendo su brazo a la altura de su cabeza y agarrando la mano que la sujetaba por el pelo._

 _–_ _¿Que pasa, estas enojada?– la levantó por el cabello poniendola frente a frente a el –¿quieres ayudar a tu noviecito y a tus amiguitos?– siguió preguntando con tono de burla._

 _Gin no dijo mas y miró confuso a la joven ya que esta puso una mano en el pecho de él –muerete bastardo– susurró lanzando un rayo de energía rojo tal y como el hombre hacia. El rubio sólo miraba aquello como si no le importara._

 _Gin soltó a Sakura y miró su pecho ensangrentado y adolorido –¿¡qué...qué acabas de hacer maldita!? ¡te voy a matar!– gritó enojado apuntando a Sakura con su mano._

 _–_ _Sakura... – Ichigo había visto vagamente aquello ya que estaba casi inconsciente por el ataque y la gran pérdida de sangre._

 _–_ _¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke!– escuchó el joven Kurosaki un llamado antes de caer totalmente inconciente._

 _–_ _Ya era hora de que llegaras, idiota– susurró Sasuke levantándose con dificultad, Minato lo había dejado hecho polvo con sus ataques._

 _Naruto se paró delante de Sakura cubriéndola como si fuera un escudo –quédate detrás de mi, Sakura-chan. Yo te protegeré._

 _–_ _Es suficiente Gin, nos vamos– habló por primera vez el rubio antes de que este lanzara el ataque. Naruto miró a Minato y ambas miradas azuladas chocaron intensamente._

 _–_ _¡Aún no acabo con ellos!– gritó lleno de odio sosteniendo su mal herido pecho –¡mataré a esa perra! ¡los mataré a todos!_

 _Minato no dijo nada más y con solo tocar el hombro de Gin desaparecieron del lugar._

 _Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba tirado un inconsciente Ichigo desangrándose –no te mueras por favor– pronunció la joven hecha un mar de lagrimas –¡Naruto!– gritó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solo veian a aquel hombre rubio de mirada azulada –por favor salva a Ichigo._

 _El rubio reaccionó y corrió hacia aquella mata naranja cubierta de sangre._

 _En ese momento alguien entró al lugar –creo que llegamos un poco tarde– dijo una mujer de tez morena apresurandose a ayudar a Naruto._

 _–_ _¿Yoruichi-taichou?– dijo confuso el rubio._

 _–_ _No hay tiempo que perder, este chico está muy mal– dijo y ambos salieron rápidamente con Ichigo en brazos._

 _Tenten entró unos segundos después –¡están aquí!– grito hacia el pasillo y utilizó sus poderes para levantar a Toshiro quien también estaba muy grave._

 _–_ _Sasuke ¿estas bien?– preguntó un desesperado Uchiha mayor al entrar corriendo._

 _Sasuke se levantó muy golpeado y se limitó a asentir a la pregunta de su hermano Itachi-¿Necesitas ayuda?– le preguntó a Sakura al verla_

 _Sakura lo miró –de ti no– dijo secamente levantándose con un poco de dificultad y salió apresurada detrás de los demás ya con su temperatura corporal normal._

 _–_ _¡Suban ya! – gritó Tenten._

 _–_ _Wow...– exclamó Sakura empezando a subir rápidamente a lo que parecia ser una nave (asi como la de los x-men xD)_

 _–_ _Haruno-chan, lo mejor es que se siente y ponga el cinturón– dijo amablemente como siempre Ukitake desde el asiento delantero._

 _Sakura asintió y obedeció al hombre._

 _Acto seguido la nave se elevó y salieron rápidamente de alli hacia la mansión de la familia Uchiha._

* * *

 _En otra parte de un lugar que sabrá Dios donde queda, una joven se levantaba de una enorme cama._

 _–_ _¿Dónde estoy?– dijo mirando a su alrededor. Era un sitio con un ambiente carente de brillo, todo era muy opaco y oscuro, como si estuvuera debajo de la tierra, pero a la vez tenia una decoración inspirada en la aristocracia que lo hacia ver muy elegante y sofisticado._

 _–_ _Al fin y al cabo lo que ocurrió en el hospital no fue una pesadilla– puso su mano en la cabeza, le dolia bastante._

 _Alguien tocó su puerta y entró a la habitación sin esperar siquiera un adelante._

 _–_ _Ya era hora de que despertaras maldita holgazana– le dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar._

 _–_ _¿Quién eres?– preguntó la chica mirandolo._

 _–_ _Mi nombre es Renji Abarai– respondió –ahora cámbiate y ponte algo de ropa, nos esperan en el comedor– le lanzó un atuendo._

 _–_ _¿Comedor? ¿Quién está esperando?– preguntó nuevamente sin moverse de la cama._

 _–_ _Si haces lo que te digo, lo sabrás._

 _–_ _¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – volvió a preguntar –¡necesito ver a Byakuya!_

 _El pelirrojo suspiró cansado –si haces lo que te digo, lo harás ahora dúchate y vístete, el baño esta allí– le señaló una puerta –Esperaré afuera._

 _A Rukia no le quedó de otra que obedecer, fue al baño y se aseó lo más rápido que pudo, si hacer lo que ese extraño le decía la llevaba con su hermano Byakuya, lo haría sin chistar._

 _La chica salió del baño y se despojó de la toalla para vestirse –olvidaba algo…– Renji entró al cuarto en ese mismo instante sin avisar._

 _–_ _¡Ahhhhh! – la morena gritó a mas no poder y se cubrió con la toalla._

 _Renji se quedó allí parado con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y hasta mas rojo que la sangre que recién brotaba de su nariz al ver a Rukia completamente desnuda –ah etto hmm– se le había enredado la lengua._

 _–_ _¡Lárgate maldito pervertido!– le lanzó un zapato que le dio en lleno en la cara._

 _Renji cerró la puerta tras si con el corazón latiendo a mil y limpiando la sangre que le corría por la nariz. Unos pocos minutos después Rukia abrió la puerta y salió sin siquiera mirar al joven a la cara._

 _El pelirrojo iba a pedir disculpas pero se limitó a decir algo, solo empezó a caminar hacia donde los esperaban, un inmenso y repleto de comida comedor donde yacían como mucho 15 personas sentadas y varios sirvientes con elegantes trajes alrededor de la mesa._

 _–_ _Por fin llegan, Abarai-kun– dijo el hombre que estaba en el extremo superior de la mesa –un placer conocerte, Rukia-chan– sonrió al decir esto último._

 _Renji hizo una reverencia ante quien parecía ser el líder –mis disculpas por el retraso, Aizen-sama– se disculpó y guió a Rukia hasta su asiento; el cual estaba en medio del asiento del líder y Byakuya quien ni se había girado a mirarla._

 _–_ _Byakuya…– el nombrado ni la miró_

* * *

 __ _–_ _Itachi-san, Ukitake-san._

 _Los nombrados miraron a quien los llamaba –¿pasa algo Izane? – preguntó el de largo pelo blanco._

 _–_ _Si, me gustaría mostrarles algo– respondió la chica guiándolos hacia uno de los enormes cuartos._

 _Los tres entraron a una habitación donde el joven de cabello naranja estaba acostado en una camilla con suero, mascara de oxigeno y algunos artefactos conectados a su cuerpo._

 _–_ _Miren eso– dijo la chica quitando una manta que cubría el pecho de joven Kurosaki._

 _Ukitake e Itachi miraron el cuerpo totalmente sano del muchacho –te felicito, tus poderes de curación han mejorado a sobre manera, Izane– dijo Itachi algo sorprendido._

 _–_ _Siento contradecirlo, Itachi-san pero yo aun no he usado mis poderes de curación con este chico– dijo ganándose las miradas curiosas de ambos hombres –este muchacho llegó con heridas tan graves que pensé que iba a morir– lo volvió a cubrir con la manta –no han pasado ni 30 minutos desde que lo trajeron y ya esas heridas desaparecieron por si solas._

 _–_ _¿Cómo es posible…?– los tres lo miraron al entender la situación._

 _–_ _Tal parece es otro chico con súper poderes ¿no?– dijo esta vez Ukitake._

 _–_ _Tal parece– confirmó el Uchiha mayor._

 _De un momento a otro escucharon unos gritos desde el pasillo –¡Necesito ver a Ichigo ahora, suéltenme!_

 _–_ _¡Jovencita, no puede entrar sin permiso! – las señoras de servicio intentaban detenerla pero era imposible._

 _–_ _Se que lo trajeron a alguna de estas habitaciones y ya que nadie me dice donde esta, no me detendré hasta encontrarlo– dijo muy decidida y segura de sus palabras y justo en ese momento abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Izane, Ukitake e Itachi junto a Ichigo. Al verlo en la camilla salió corriendo hacia donde él ignorando al trio presente._

 _–_ _I…Itachi-sama, nosotras intentamos detenerla pero no nos escucha…– empezó a excusarse nerviosa una de las sirvientas._

 _–_ _No se preocupen, pueden retirarse– dijo el moreno, las mujeres obedecieron y cerraron la puerta._

 _Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas –no te mueras idiota, te lo ruego– se tiró en el pecho del muchacho sin pensar._

 _–_ _¿Quién se va a morir?– la joven abrió los ojos rápidamente y levantó su rostro al escuchar esa voz._

 _–_ _Ichigo…– susurró._

 _–_ _¿Porque lloras, mujer?– regañó el joven de pelo naranja –y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué coño me mojaste con tus asquerosos mocos?!_

 _–_ _¡Cuales mocos, maldito idiota!– se defendió la chica._

 _–_ _¡Esos! – señaló un punto de la manta donde habían caído las lagrimas de Sakura._

 _–_ _¡Eso nisiquiera es moco, estúpido! Nisiquiera sabes diferenciarl lo que es un moco con las lagrimas– lo reprendió._

 _–_ _Lo que sea, igual es asqueroso– bufó enojado con una mueca en la cara._

 _–_ _Me alegra que estés bien– ella aun estaba llorando._

 _El joven puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y secó sus lágrimas –a mi me alegra que tu estés bien– se quedaron mirando totalmente absueltos de su alrededor y acercando poco a poco sus rostros sin darse cuenta._

 _Itachi tosió sacando a los jóvenes de su ensoñación; ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate al notar la proximidad de sus rostros y se separaron automáticamente._

 _–_ _Eres un baka Itachi-san– se quejó Izane con cascaditas en los ojos al ver como la escena había sido interrumpida por el moreno._

 _–_ _Sii– secundó Ukitake también con cascaditas en los ojos –justo cuando casi se besan– dijo con un aura depresiva sacudiendose los mocos con una toalla._

 _–_ _¡¿Besan?! –exclamaron ambos jóvenes hechos tomates –¡Claro que no! – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo sudando de tanto nerviosismo._

 _–"_ _Esto debe ser una broma" – pensó el Uchiha con una gota en la frente._


End file.
